1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to encoders, and more particularly to human interface optical encoders that provide tactile feedback to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft manufacturers desire to develop a very ‘clean’ look on their new designs for flight decks, in particular their control panel equipment. Size and weight minimization is extremely important relative to control panels. The encoders must meet comprehensive specifications, such as high reliability and usability, taking into account, among other things, the switch operating environment and human factors. The encoders implement control functions for essential equipment such as flight control, navigation and communication systems such as setting headings, altitudes, barometer, radio frequency, and notification limits.
Presently used encoder systems typically involve numerous gears, are space consuming, and are relatively heavy.
An optical encoder identified as SERIES 62HN is marketed by Grayhill, Inc., LaGrange, Ill. The SERIES 62HN encoder has a concentric shaft. It does not have a return to center feature.